


你是否为此而感到满足？

by RunningVanilla



Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunningVanilla/pseuds/RunningVanilla
Summary: 鬱是一名人形异想体，他是战争屋的成员之一。他呈现出一个消瘦的年轻男性的外表。他有着黑色的短发和蓝色的眼睛，面上驾着一副银丝边框眼镜，他穿着整套靛蓝色西装，系红色领带，黑色的皮鞋稍有磨损。目前未曾观测到“鬱”手中的香烟有要熄灭或变短的迹象。
Series: 异想体的主角是我们！ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836178





	你是否为此而感到满足？

**基础信息**  
异想体名称：鬱  
伤害类型：侵蚀（2-5）  
危险等级：HE  
PE-BOX 产量  
优X 良7-18 差0-6  
  
**喜好**  
等级 本能 洞察 沟通 压迫

1 极低 低 一般 高

2 极低 低 一般 高

3 极低 低 一般 高

4 极低 低 一般 高

5 极低 低 一般 极高

  
**管理须知**  
Ⅰ.当员工完成了对“鬱”的本能工作后，“鬱”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会立刻减少。  
Ⅱ.自律等级低于3级的员工在完成了对“鬱”的工作后，会获得一支烟。  
Ⅲ.当工作结果为差时，“鬱”的逆卡巴拉计数器将会立刻减少。  
  
**敏感信息**  
逆卡巴拉计数器极值：1  
（这个异想体不会突破收容）  
  
**特殊能力**  
当“鬱”的逆卡巴拉计数器归零时，“鬱”所在的收容单元将被烟气笼罩，使人无法看清其内部状况。随机一名持有香烟的员工将会进入其收容单元内并在数秒后死亡。如果没有员工持有香烟，那么该对象将被替换为上一名对“鬱”完成工作的员工。员工死亡后，“鬱”的收容单元将重现变得可见，死去员工的尸体旁将出现小刀以及注射器、同时一条打了结用以上吊的绳子将自收容单元的天花板处垂下。  
  
**E.G.O** **装备**

武器：逃避行

等级：WAW  
消耗：50 PE-BOX  
可研发数量：2  
装备要求：自律Ⅲ  
属性：侵蚀  
攻击力：25  
攻击速度：慢  
攻击距离：短  
资料：  
这管药剂能为想要逃离的人开辟道路。  
尖锐的针头在扎中肉身的同时，也会刺入精神。  
  
护甲：没有E.G.O护甲

  
饰品：逃避行  
获得率：自律等级低于3级的员工在完成了对“鬱”的工作后能够获得。  
位置：口部  
最大生命值-5  
最大精神值-5  
持有“鬱”E.G.O武器时，增加10点攻击速度与攻击力。  
  
**故事**  
员工们反应：尽管谈话的内容并无任何不妥，但与“鬱”交流会使得他们的精神压力被放大。根据分析结果，“鬱”所处的收容单位存在一段不断重复的声纹，其频率处于人耳可感受的范围之内，但所有员工都表示在工作中没有听到过除了自己和“鬱”以外的任何声音。  
  
<以下是与“鬱”就“那个声音”进行沟通时的录音>  
  
  
  
（省略）  
  
  
  
  
  
（录音结束）  
  
**在这个已经完成的世界，就连逃出升天的道路亦不过是被给予的“选择”罢了。  
故此、我们无法记录虚无。**

 **  
****工作日志**  
“鬱”的收容单元内有着挥之不去的烟味。  
_员工_ 在这个空间中感到无法言喻的压抑与绝望。  
“鬱”试图与 _员工_ 谈论哲学。

 _员工_ 正忍受着巨大的悲伤与痛苦。

“鬱”沉默地目送 _员工_ 离开，似在叹息。  
_员工_ 完成了工作，看起来神形憔悴。  
“鬱”向员工展示了他手中那支永不熄灭的香烟：“这即是被给予的幸福。”  
_员工_ 感到空虚，并且渴望回归空虚。  
“鬱”正在吸烟，一如既往。


End file.
